Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical filed of surface treatment, and more particularly to a surface treatment apparatus for a substrate.
Related Art
Generally speaking, a chemical treatment process of a substrate starts with a dipping process, i.e., dipping the whole substrate in a chemical liquid, then drying the substrate by means of spinning via a spin dryer, and roasting the substrate to be dried out after entering into an oven.
However, a chemical thin film (for example, a Na2S thin film) is likely to be formed on the surface of the substrate when dipping the substrate in the chemical liquid, and it requires dipping for a long time; moreover, the roasting temperature in the oven shall be at least higher than 100° C., which is very undesirable based on considerations of safety.
Furthermore, for the gas nozzle (air knife) for intensively drying out the substrate used by a common liquid crystal panel factory, the exit pressure is approximately larger than 10 kgf/cm2, and the excessive pressure easily causes uneven distribution of the undried liquid film.